


梅开二度

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 20181104 切尔西 3-1 水晶宫，莫拉塔梅开二度。这是一个“吃了我的饼就必须来上我”的故事。





	梅开二度

莫拉塔盯着阿扎尔的头顶。他在几年前摸过，几十分钟前摸过，手感一直非常好，再也不会有谁这么刺手又这么柔软。

他还没有从今天复杂的状况中完全清醒过来，先是进球，然后被扳平，接着又打入反超的一球——来自阿扎尔的助攻，最后错失单刀，他们拿到了三分，他没能完成帽子戏法，他糊里糊涂地完成采访，大概说了自信心、球队和努力。开心失落骄傲遗憾混合在一起，这些情绪需要花费一个晚上来消化。

但是，当阿扎尔一点一点降低重心，顺着你的腹肌向下啃咬，最终坐在更衣室的长椅上，同时含住什么的时候，你连自己的名字和球衣号码都无法思考。

他能做的只有徒劳地将手指一次次穿过阿扎尔的头发，湿润的，毛毛躁躁的，像赛前的球场。紧张和快感不断抽干房间的空气，胸内压持续上升，单纯的呼吸已经不能满足肺泡，他需要张开嘴巴大口喘气。

刚刚都发生过什么？

他从窄小而拥挤的采访室出来，希望自己没有说胡话，阿扎尔站在更衣室门口朝他眨眼睛，他觉得自己看懂了又怀疑没有。通道里有人和水晶宫的队员聊天，是威廉还是路易斯？更衣室今天播放西班牙语的音乐，但搞不清是哪位歌手的新专。法布雷加斯似乎走得匆匆忙忙，因为小女儿们来现场看球还在等他；小队长阿兹皮利奎塔用法语询问吉鲁的伤病，又叮嘱坎特路上小心，被其他球迷捡回家可以，不要被其他球队捡回家；教练似乎来过一次，jojo用意大利语讲了几句玩笑话。队友的声音由大到小，由多到少，最后陷入一片安静。阿扎尔慢悠悠地从浴室走过来，围着浴巾，穿着拖鞋，这次他不需要射门靴也能在出场一分钟内改变局面。

于是，来到了眼下这个局面。

阿扎尔缓缓地把嘴里的东西放出去，舌尖沿着柱身的下方一路擦过，让莫拉塔轻微颤抖。  
“来上我。”他抬起头，依旧挂着标志性的洋洋得意的表情，语调是俏皮而不容违抗的。  
没有人能违抗他，也没有人想违抗他。

他们最终选择后入式。考虑到莫拉塔的经验，更衣室的场地，阿扎尔的背伤，这大概是最佳选择。  
十分钟之后，莫拉塔确信这是最佳选择。

因为他哭了。

现在，把ICL、KCL和UCL所有心理学教授请到一起召开学术会议，也无法得到一个明确的答案。会有人做有关压力释放的发言，会有人发表性行为与内分泌的演说，会有人分析高强度体育运动，会有人拿冬令时下午六点做文章，还会有人会举手提问炮友关系和不明不白的暗恋。

莫拉塔不太明白怎么回事，他已经放任自己屈服于肉体的快感，把比赛，进球和一切现实都锁在斯坦福桥的大门外。他的感官被压缩到几个点——他能看见的只有细细密密的汗珠，偶尔顺着肩胛骨和脊柱下滑。他能听见的只有连不成句子的催促。左手的食指和中指还连着神经线，他们被阿扎尔咬在嘴里，那条灵巧的舌头无规律的来回搅动，反复检测指腹的纹路和骨节的形状，牙齿随着撞击时轻时重。右手掌心的触感还可以传导，大腿内侧皮肤滑腻，肌肉交替收缩舒展。然后就只剩下阴茎。  
等他意识到鼻梁发涩，视线模糊，除了汗水还有别的什么液体滑下来的时候，已经太晚了。

他努力让自己不被发现，保持刚才的撞击力度和角度，低头亲吻对方的脖颈和耳朵，把右手伸到前面快速撸动。然而，肉体碰撞的声音，润滑剂摩擦的声音，以及双倍的喘息和呻吟都没能掩盖不小心泄露的哽咽。

阿尔瓦罗，阿扎尔轻轻地喊了他的名字。他松开撑在衣柜上的右手蹭了蹭莫拉塔的胯骨。莫拉塔逐渐停下来。他们依旧保持着交合的状态，但阿扎尔还是侧过身体，反手揽住莫拉塔并把他拉近到适合接吻的距离，伸出舌头从下颌舔到脸颊再到眼角。  
“我们继续。”

 

结束之后，他们一起走向停车场。莫拉塔翻译了jojo的意大利语笑话，阿扎尔笑得像刚学会走路的企鹅，东倒西歪最后扑在他身上。  
莫拉塔不合时宜地想起了自己的西班牙队友。如果他和阿扎尔是邻居的话，大概还能找到两三个借口开一辆车回去，中途绕路，裹着厚围巾和帽子给他买小分量的垃圾食品，如果被认出来就用十个签名换不要曝光，停进车库之后问他要不要洗干净手指上的番茄酱打一局游戏。  
现在，他们只能隔着车窗挥手告别，说着早点休息的废话。  
莫拉塔按了车钥匙。  
阿扎尔还没有。  
他转过身问，梅开二度？  
END


End file.
